Ékstasi έκσταση
by Raven Howl
Summary: Après plusieurs jours d'abstinence pour des raisons diverses, Harold et Jack se permettent un petit moment d'égarement pour se redécouvrir comme au premier jour, laissant derrière eux les petits problèmes quotidiens et les responsabilités du monde des adultes.


**Titre** **:** Ekstasi

 **Pairing** **:** Harold x Jack

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Note** **:** Ce one-shot est un avant goût d'une fanfiction que j'écrirai dans un futur proche, dans laquelle Harold est un alpha et Jack, un oméga. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les "Alpha, Beta, Omega Dynamics", c'est très simple :

-Il s'agit d'un système hiérarchique semblable à celui d'une meute de loups avec l'alpha en haut de l'échelle, la classe la plus rare, le bêta au centre, la plus commune, et l'omega en bas du classement.

-Les omegas ont ce que l'on appelle des cycles de reproduction, durant lesquels ils sont en chaleur et doivent prendre des médicaments s'ils veulent supprimer leurs phéromones (afin de ne pas être attaqué par un alpha, très attiré par leur odeur) ou doivent chercher réconfort auprès de leur partenaire.

-Si un alpha mord un omega dans le cou, ce dernier devient son partenaire et la marque reste visible pour faire comprendre aux autres que cette personne est déjà prise. Une fois qu'il trouve un compagnon, les phéromones de l'omega sont moins puissants et il peut se sentir un peu plus à l'aise en société.

Voilà pour les informations ! À noter que cette histoire est un PWP (Porn Without Plot), c'est-à-dire qu'il s'agit d'un long lemon que j'avais décidé de poster pour vous souhaiter une bonne année. Désolée pour cette longue mise en abîme !

Bonne lecture ~

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Dreamworks, Disney, Pixar, Cressida Cowell et William Joyce, sauf en ce qui concerne Morgan.

* * *

Alors que l'air à l'extérieur devenait plus frais, les derniers clients de l'après-midi quittaient le café pour rentrer chez eux, bavassant bruyamment sur diverses choses ou saluant poliment ceux qui les avaient accueillis si gentiment, et le calme revint rapidement dans la salle alors que les serveurs s'attelaient à nettoyer les tables, à balayer le carrelage afin de retirer les miettes ou autres saletés, et à ranger la vaisselle pour le service du lendemain. Le _Guardian_ était un endroit très réputé malgré son espace restreint et sa situation géographique peu avantageuse, et était régulièrement fréquenté par différents types de couple, allant du jeune duo d'adolescents à peine sortis du lycée, à la vieille génération aux habitudes adorables, en passant par les garçons timides encore cachés dans leur placard. C'était ce qui faisait le charme de cet établissement. Tout le monde était le bienvenu.

Derrière le comptoir, Tatiana était en train de compter l'argent de la caisse pour le ranger précieusement dans un coffre plus sûr, ses ongles vernis d'un rose pâle cliquetant à chaque choc contre le plastique, ses courts cheveux bruns lui tombant légèrement devant les yeux, et sa voisine ne put s'empêcher de passer derrière elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement dans le cou, décrétant que son expression sérieuse était terriblement séduisante. L'autre ne protesta guère, essayant de se concentrer un maximum sur ses chiffres alors que la rousse tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention, et Anna finit par se décourager pour retourner à ses propres préoccupations. C'était un autre atout du _Guardian_. Les propriétaires étaient un couple de lesbienne affirmée, au caractère bien trempé, au physique improbable pour la première et plus classique pour la seconde, et elles se moquaient pas mal du regard des autres, évoluant dans leur petite bulle pleine d'amour et d'insouciance. L'un de leurs employés, Jack, un jeune homme d'à peine vingt-deux ans, les admirait énormément pour ça. Dans ce monde où la société était gouvernée par une hiérarchie injuste, établie il y a fort longtemps par leurs ancêtres pour instaurer une entente commune, elles représentaient un espoir étouffé depuis la création de ces étiquettes et ne traitaient pas un haut-placé mieux qu'un étudiant à la recherche d'un emploi saisonnier. De plus, elles avaient accepté le jeune homme aux courts cheveux argentés au sein de leur entreprise, ignorant le fait qu'il faisait parti de la catégorie la plus basse de cette échelle, et s'étaient toujours interposée poliment lorsqu'un client était irrespectueux envers lui pour une quelconque raison. S'il pouvait s'offrir, à lui et à ses proches, une vie convenable et pleine de bons souvenirs, c'était grâce à ces deux étranges créatures.

-Tu ne devais pas récupérer Morgan aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea la rouquine en pliant un torchon.

-Harold s'en occupe. Vu qu'il fait les mêmes heures que les enfants, il se charge de le récupérer.

-Oh ! Je vois qu'il a réussi à changer ses horaires pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est vraiment adorable de sa part. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, s'exclama Tatiana en déboutonnant sa chemise.

-Chérie, ne te déshabille pas ici enfin !

-Quoi ? Tu as peur que je séduise quelqu'un ?

-J'aimerais surtout que tu ne choques pas notre petit protégé, dit-elle en désignant son cadet du doigt.

Les demoiselles continuèrent à se réprimander mutuellement tout en s'éclipsant dans les vestiaires pour continuer à se changer et, les connaissant suffisamment pour s'en douter, certainement faire autre chose, et le plus jeune en profita pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac à bandoulière avant de se diriger vers la sortie. D'un pas pressé, il marcha vers son appartement, un sourire illuminant son visage pâle, le cœur battant sous l'effort et l'impatience.

Dès qu'il aperçut le complexe dans lequel se trouvait son quatre pièces, le serveur accéléra légèrement l'allure pour voir la frimousse de son fils et de son fiancé, saluant vivement sa voisine qui passait par là d'un geste de la main, et traversa le pas de la porte en annonçant son arrivée. Une petite tête apparut soudainement derrière le mur du corridor, de courts cheveux blancs ébouriffés et un regard gris cendre l'accompagnant, et l'enfant se précipita vers son géniteur en écartant les bras pour l'accueillir chaleureusement. L'adulte le prit contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, le câlinant comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Morgan était le fils unique de Jack. Du haut de ses cinq ans, le petit garçon s'épanouissait dans un environnement sain et calme depuis l'arrivée d'Harold, profitant un maximum de l'amour des deux hommes, et n'avait jamais eu besoin de demander quoi que ce soit de plus, pas même pour savoir qui était son véritable père.

-Bonjour mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau aujourd'hui ? Tu as été sage j'espère ? L'interrogea-t-il en avançant jusque dans le salon, où un magnifique sapin de Noël se dressait dans le coin.

-Oui ! On a fait du bricolage avec la maîtresse ! J'ai fait un petit Papa Noël avec du coton et de la peinture.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce joli bonhomme.

Au moment où le serveur allait déposer son petit bout de chou sur le canapé, un bras entoura sa taille, son côté droit rencontra le torse ferme d'une personne plus grande d'au moins dix centimètres et celle-ci baisa langoureusement ses lèvres, récoltant une exclamation outrée de la part de l'enfant. Son complexe d'Œdipe n'était pas encore totalement passé, sa jalousie toujours présente à l'encontre du fiancé de celui qui l'avait porté en son sein pendant neuf mois, même si elle avait diminué depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec eux, et il continuait de repousser quiconque essayait d'avoir un contact physique avec le jeune homme. Le brun se détacha doucement de son bien aimé, languissant certainement un moment seul à seul pour profiter de lui, et pinça la joue du gamin dans un signe de salutations.

-Il ne t'a pas trop causé de soucis. Je sais qu'il peut être têtu quand il veut ... annonça le cadet en étreignant son partenaire.

-Pas du tout. Il a été adorable. Et toi ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Classique. Les clients sont de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour, Tatiana et Anna ont embauché deux nouveaux employés pour la cuisine et le bar, et on a dû chasser un ivrogne avant qu'il n'engage une bagarre avec un autre couple. C'était crevant ...

-J'imagine.

Harold le débarrassa de ses sacs, les posant sur le lit de leur chambre, et l'invita à prendre place sur un tabouret près du comptoir de la cuisine, afin de lui servir un verre de sirop à la grenadine, son favori. Puis, il versa un second verre à Morgan, qui oublia de suite sa rancœur envers son aîné, et un sourire resplendissant apparut sur son visage à la peau plus foncée que celle de son paternel. En tant que ATSEM, il savait exactement comment plaire aux bambins dans ce genre de moment et la manière avec laquelle il fallait s'adresser à eux pour qu'ils pardonnent le pêcheur. Ainsi, les deux hommes palabrèrent pendant une bonne demi heure de leur journée respective, le brun expliquant qu'un quinquagénaire remplaçait actuellement Madame Eve, qui s'occupait de la classe à laquelle il avait été assignée, et qu'il était plutôt sévère envers les élèves, ce que l'adulte n'appréciait pas réellement, et lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, le plus grand s'attela à préparer le plat principal de leur repas, chassant les deux autres occupants d'une tape sur le crâne.

Pendant qu'il s'affairait derrière les fourneaux, Jack entama une construction LEGO avec son fils, montant les cubes les uns sur les autres pour donner vie à un château fort. Le silence était pesant. Cela lui paraissait étrange surtout que son chérubin était devenu quelqu'un de très bavard depuis l'arrivée de la nounou alors, il s'enquit de lui demander.

-Quelque chose s'est passé avec Harold ? Tu t'es disputé avec lui ?

-Non ...

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Le concerné arrêta tous ses mouvements pour plonger son regard cendré dans celui azuré de son père, un doigt grattant sa joue comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important, et finit par se jeter contre le torse de l'argenté pour l'étouffer dans un câlin. Surpris par cette soudaine marque d'affection, l'adulte écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de poser sa paume sur son cuire chevelu, le réconfortant d'une caresse, et attendit patiemment la réponse de son chérubin.

-Je veux devenir plus fort ! Affirma-t-il avec détermination, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux être capable de protéger Papa contre les méchants Alphas.

C'était donc cela qui le tracassait autant depuis son retour. Toutefois, comment en était-il venu à pareille conclusion ? Très peu de personnes connaissaient son histoire et il n'avait jamais fait mention de quoi que ce soit à Morgan, qu'il s'agisse de sa grossesse compliquée, de sa relation tendue avec ses parents depuis l'annonce de son appartenance à la classe Oméga et l'incident avec Hans, qui l'avait conduit à fuir sa ville natale pour s'installer ici. Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'avait conduit à cette conclusion ? Il n'en savait rien et la simple idée de se rappeler tous ces instants douloureux, le retenait de poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Pour simple réponse, il déposa un bécot sur son front et lui lança un sourire fier, masquant une lueur attristée avec son expression enjouée.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je me sens plus en sécurité depuis que tu es né ! Alors, tu as juste besoin d'être près de moi pour les repousser, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, s'écria-t-il en sautillant joyeusement.

-Dîtes les deux architectes, si vous voulez manger, c'est maintenant !

Harold les interrompit dans leur échange, un tablier marron pendu à son cou, une main posée contre sa hanche, et les concernés se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la table de la cuisine pour y découvrir les plats de fête que le brun avait concoctés. Une salade niçoise en entrée, une purée de pommes de terre maison accompagnée de carrés de bœuf au poivre, et en dessert, une petite bûche au chocolat et à la vanille. Un véritable festin de Noël. Le premier qu'ils allaient passer à trois. Le premier que Jack allait passer avec l'homme qu'il aime.

Tout se déroula parfaitement. Morgan rechigna un peu pour avaler la salade et la viande, n'aimant pas spécialement le goût de la sauce, mais ploya l'échine face à la mine suppliante de son paternel et goûta au moins un peu de tout. Le plus âgé se sentait honoré par cet effort et félicita l'enfant en lui permettant de prendre une grosse part de glace. Malgré sa réticence à accepter l'adulte en tant que beau-père, les deux êtres se rapprochaient peu à peu. Alors, l'argenté essayait d'interférer le moins possible lors de leurs petites discussions et regardait de loin leur lien s'approfondir, un espoir grandissant dans son cœur meurtri.

Puis, une fois que tout fut débarrassé et que le garçon eut enfilé son pyjama d'hiver, Jack le conduisit dans sa petite chambre pour le coucher, lui contant une histoire avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il lui conseilla de bien dormir pour que le Père Noël puisse passer. Après quoi, il se rendit près de l'évier pour commencer à faire la vaisselle et se mit à chantonner doucement, l'esprit ailleurs. Une présence agréable se fit remarquer alors que le résonnement des pas sur le carrelage s'affirmait, et le souffle chaud d'un proche aimé vint chatouiller la nuque sensible du propriétaire de l'appartement.

Une paire de bras s'enroula sensuellement autour de son bassin tandis qu'il rangeait les assiettes sur l'égouttoir, une bouche vint se poser à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, suçant ardemment sa peau pour y laisser une marque des plus voyantes, et des soupirs de plaisir firent écho dans l'étroite pièce en une symphonie jouissive. Rapidement, le jeune homme sentit les besoins naturels de son partenaire à travers le lien qui les unissait, la morsure dans son cou le brûlant telle une flamme incandescente, et son corps ne put nier très longtemps son envie de le suivre sur cette voie. Les doigts fins de l'employé d'école se glissèrent sous sa chemise blanche, titillant son nombril avec amusement, et ses incisives s'enfoncèrent gentiment dans sa chair pour implanter à nouveau une trace, afin que tout le monde sache qu'il possédait déjà un compagnon. Un gémissement échappa d'entre ses lèvres rosées, ses muscles se tendant sous l'influence de leur désir, ses hanches se mouvant de leur propre chef, et il sentit une bosse se former au niveau de son pantalon, soulevant le manque de place dans son sous-vêtement.

-Tu n'es pas en chaleur et pourtant, tu réagis presque aussi vite alors que j'ai juste effleuré ta peau, murmura Harold derrière son oreille, le bout de sa langue taquinant son lobe.

-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Cela fait un mois entier qu'on n'a pas eu du temps juste tous les deux ...

-À qui la faute ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, esquiva-t-il en pensant à ses dernières heures supplémentaires.

En effet, à cause de son travail au café, il restait certaine fois tard le soir pour assurer le service et étant donné que les fêtes de fin d'années approchaient, la clientèle avait augmenté de manière surprenante, des étrangers venant rendre visite à leur famille ou pour simplement visiter la ville se multipliant rapidement. De ce fait, dès qu'il rentrait, l'argenté allait embrasser son fils, mangeait et se couchait de suite pour être capable de réitérer son exploit le lendemain. Toutefois, cette distance n'avait en aucun cas froissé leur relation et son aîné comprenait parfaitement à quel point cela pouvait être dur pour son âge.

-Alors profitons-en ! Et puis, demain tu ne travailles pas, tu auras tout le temps de te reposer.

-Attends au moins que je finisse la vaisselle, s'offusqua-t-il en agrippant fermement l'éponge pleine de mousse.

-Pas question ...

À peine eut-il le temps d'émettre une faible protestation, que la boucle de sa ceinture s'ouvrit subitement et son jean chuta contre ses chevilles, exposant son boxer tendu. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge écarlate et il tremblota lorsque l'air frais enveloppa sa silhouette dénudée. Harold ne perdit pas de temps et plongea dans le vif du sujet, frottant sa paume contre cette protubérance gorgée de plaisir. Le serveur ferma les yeux, étranglant d'une main les bruits explicites qui s'en extirpaient, ses épaules tressautant en le sentant empoigner son membre, et il s'appuya sur e rebord du récipient pour éviter de s'effondrer au sol. Le brun entama des mouvements de va-et-vient, continuant de déposer des baisers autour de la marque sur sa nuque, et susurra de nombreux mots d'amour à son attention, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure blanche, s'imprégnant de ce parfum délicat qui était sien.

-Hmm ... M-mon cœur, aah, je vais ... Aah, gémit-il en laissant quelques larmes couler le long de ses pommettes.

-Ne te retiens pas. Vas-y !

-Nnh ! Aaah ! N-non !

Bien qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être le seul à jouir, le jeune homme ne put contenir plus longuement la flamme qui crépitait en lui et tel un brasier ardent, il explosa contre les portes du placard dans un soupir tremblant. À l'aide du torchon à mains, le plus âgé nettoya les résidus sur ses doigts et sur le meuble avant de le balancer dans l'évier, et d'un mouvement de bras, il fit pivoter ce corps désirable pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. L'Oméga répondit tout de suite à son échange, mêlant leur langue dans un combat titanesque, et enlaça son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis un bon moment. Et ce devait être la même chose pour le brun. Avec un air taquin, le cadet plaça une cuisse contre l'entre-jambe de son fiancé et sentit toute l'intensité de son plaisir qui se construisait lentement mais sûrement, n'attendant qu'une chose. Être libéré de cette prison.

-Il est temps que l'on s'occupe de la tienne, affirma-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

-La chambre est un meilleur endroit pour ça. Viens !

Telle une femme mariée, il le prit dans ses bras pour le conduire à leur lit deux places, installé dans la pièce adjacente à celle de Morgan, et une fois qu'il l'eut déposé, l'Alpha le surplomba de son imposante carrure, toujours masquée par les différents vêtements qu'il portait. Trouvant cela injuste, Jack commença par lui retirer son pull vert foncé, puis son t-shirt marron rejoignit le parquet et enfin, pantalon, caleçon et chaussettes ne tardèrent pas à les accompagner. Le haut du serveur quitta sa place initiale et finalement, leur deux corps nus purent enfin se rencontrer, partageant une chaleur corporelle délectable. Soudain, alors que le dominant allait démarrer une série de baisers, l'autre préféra intervertir leur place et le força à se coucher pour s'installer juste devant de son sexe dressé, à califourchon au niveau de son ventre. Un sourire enfantin étirait sa figure pâle et il s'attela à masser affectueusement les muscles saillants de son bien aimé, récoltant des soupirs semblables à des ronronnements de chat. Harold se laissa faire durant les premières minutes, appréciant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui de son regard émeraude, et empoigna le haut de ses cuisses posées de part et d'autre de son abdomen, malaxant cette chair qui était désormais sienne. Toutefois, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Se redressant légèrement pour être à hauteur du torse de son partenaire, le brun décolla ses lèvres pour avaler son téton gauche, raidit par le froid, et l'aspira tel un enfant tétant sa mère, arrachant un frissonnement au concerné. Un goût de lait sembla s'en défaire et cela rappela à la nounou que les Omégas produisaient le même liquide maternel que les femmes. Poussé par cette idée d'en obtenir plus, il suça bruyamment la partie rosée et sensible, torturant le jeune homme qui avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules pour prendre appui, et s'amusait à pincer le second pour accentuer les réactions du garçon.

-Aah ... H-Harlold ... pas si fort, ahaa ... gémit-il en embrassant son cuire chevelu.

-Tu es toujours aussi sensible ici. Regarde, ils sont devenus tout rouge.

-A-arrête ! Nnh !

De son index, il joua avec le bout, le remuant dans tous les sens, et de son membre libre, il parcourut les courbes sensuelles de cette personne chère à ses yeux pour frôler sa fesse droite, caressant son intimité avec impatience. Il n'attendit aucune permission et enfonça un premier doigt dans cette antre déjà humide, cessant ses actions douloureuses sur sa poitrine pour se concentrer uniquement en ce point. Jack ne parvenait plus à contenir ses plaintes peu catholique, l'idée que son fils les surprenne dans l'acte le dérangeant un peu, et son corps se noya complètement dans cet acte obscène, de petites gouttelettes salées dévalant le long de ses joues. Une deuxième présence étrangère s'engouffra en lui puis, une troisième la suivit et le propriétaire prépara les lieux pour qu'il puisse accueillir cette chose gorgée de vie.

-Attends mon cœur ! J-je ne sais pas s'il reste des préservatifs ...

L'argenté tendit son bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet, là où ils rangeaient leur moyen de contraception et autres livres aux mœurs étranges, mais son fiancé le stoppa en prenant délicatement son poignet entre ses doigts et ramena sa main vers sa bouche pour embrasser ses phalanges.

-Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on le fasse sans pour cette fois, affirma-t-il avec sérieux.

-Tu voudrais que ...

-Seulement si j'ai ton accord. Jack, j'aimerais que tu portes mon enfant.

L'annonce secoua l'intéressé et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour montrer le conflit intérieur qui débutait en lui. Ce n'était pas un refus catégorique évidemment mais il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse deux minutes. Les chances qu'il tombe enceinte durant leurs ébats de cette nuit n'étaient pas très élevées mais prudence était mère de sûreté. Et puis, serait-il capable d'élever à nouveau un enfant ? Morgan accepterait-il le fait de ne plus être le seul que son père câlinerait ? Allait-il être jaloux ? Et s'il refusait ? Harold le quitterait-il ? Tant de questions affluaient dans sa tête et il n'avait pas assez de temps pour y répondre à toutes. Ce fut un geste réconfortant de la part de son amour, qui le sortit de son nuage et le ramena sur Terre pour qu'il affronte la réalité en face.

-Si tu n'en as pas envie, je peux comprendre. Après tout, tu as enduré de nombreuses épreuves pour en arriver là et je n'aimerais pas réduire à néant tout ce que tu as eu tant de mal à construire. N'oublie pas que quelle que soit ta décision, je te soutiendrai toujours Jack.

-Merci Harold ... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais plutôt, suis-je capable de réitérer mon exploit ? Si je suis parvenu à élever Morgan, c'est parce que ma sœur et mon frère me soutenaient malgré la distance, et que je t'ai rencontré durant mes années d'errance ... bredouilla l'argenté avec honte.

-Et comme ta famille, je suis toujours là. Tant que tu auras besoin de nous, nous serons là pour te prêter main forte. Alors, ne présume pas de tes forces et aie plus confiance en tes capacités. Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel mon amour et ...

Ne voulant pas entendre la suite de cette tirade, le plus jeune fondit sur sa bouche pour y étouffer ces derniers mots. Un sanglot lui échappa, incontrôlable, et il se redressa pour dévisager l'homme de sa vie avec détermination. Il serait honoré de porter sa descendance en lui. Alors, après qu'il ait retiré ses doigts, l'Oméga inspira profondément avant de laisser le sexe de son fiancé le déchirer avec désir et descendit lentement vers sa base pour apprivoiser la maigre douleur provoquée par cette intrusion. Une fois qu'il l'eut entièrement insérée, il entama une série de mouvements de haut en bas, son souffle se coupant lorsque le plaisir devenait trop intense, et avec une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur sa cuisse, il s'aidait pour éviter de s'écrouler d'épuisement.

-Aah ... Ne te retiens pas, nnh. Je veux ... porter ton fils ou ta fille, hmmph ...

-Merci. Je suis tellement heureux, susurra-t-il à son oreille en touchant l'arrière de sa nuque.

Bientôt, les deux hommes seraient proche du paroxysme de leur bien être et Harold avait envie de faire durer cet instant encore un moment, mais le membre scabreux de son partenaire ne semblait plus tenir et un coup de hanche bien placé, touchant violemment sa prostate, le fit venir sur le torse tanné de son aîné dans un gémissement digne d'un film pornographique. Pas encore rassasié, le brun continua ses déhanchements jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne à son tour le Septième Ciel dans un grognement rauque.

À bout de souffle, ils attendirent un moment avant de faire le moindre geste, l'ATSEM basculant à nouveau son protégé pour qu'il soit installé contre les draps tachés par leur acte indécent, et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois passionnément et fougueusement, afin de sceller cette promesse invisible qu'ils venaient de se faire. Puis, lentement, le brun se retira. Un liquide visqueux se mit alors à couler entre les jambes du blanquinet et ses joues s'empourprèrent derechef, se pressant pour rejoindre la salle de bain afin de se débarrasser de cette sensation atroce. La poire à la main, il rinça son corps corrompu par le sexe et recouvrit l'odeur de transpiration avec un gel douche à l'amande, frottant sa peau jusqu'à l'irriter par endroit.

-Doucement mon amour, tu vas te faire saigner à brosser de la sorte, intervint le brun en le prenant par derrière.

-À qui la faute à ton avis ? J'ai des suçons partout en plus !

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent sa nuque, mordillant la trace sur sa peau et la léchant avec avidité, sa main descendit le long de son torse et s'empara du pommeau pour s'amuser à le nettoyer lui-même. Sans surprise et surtout après tant de jours d'abstinence, ils firent l'amour plus d'une fois durant cette nuit, redécouvrant leur corps comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois, embrassant chaque parcelle de leur silhouette fiévreuse de cet amour passionné, poursuivant cette symphonie de gémissements et de claquements de hanches jusqu'à l'épuisement, et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre alors que l'aube crépitait au loin, souriant sereinement dans leur sommeil.

Un hurlement de bonheur les tira tout deux des limbes de leurs rêves, secouant douloureusement les muscles endoloris de Jack, et un poids fit ployer le matelas entre leurs jambes. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Morgan venu les réveiller après le passage du Père Noël, et ils grommelèrent un peu avant de se résigner à se lever, l'enfant traînant Harold par la main jusque dans le salon pour qu'il voit les cadeaux que l'adulte avait préalablement déposés au pied de l'arbre épineux. De son côté, l'argenté prit son temps pour se tirer de sous les draps, posant une main froide sur le bas de son dos, marmonnant des plaintes envers son bien aimé qui ne lui avait laissé aucun repos, et se leva lentement pour aller se positionner devant le miroir contre le mur. Juste vêtu d'un boxer bleu marine, il se mit de profil face à la surface réfléchissante et entoura son ventre plat de ses paumes, caressant cet endroit autrefois bombé.

Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé durant la nuit, le jeune homme était certain de tomber enceinte. L'espoir de porter la descendance du brun était tellement plaisante qu'il en aurait pleuré, mais la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur continuait de le torturer et seuls les mots de son fiancé parvenaient à le convaincre qu'il en serait capable. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses paupières en s'imaginant déjà le bébé dans ses bras, tétant sagement contre son torse tandis que Morgan jouerait avec Harold dans le parc, telle une véritable famille, et il les essuya d'un revers du poignet en entendant les deux personnes chères à ses yeux l'appeler dans l'autre pièce. Après avoir enfilé un t-shirt et un jogging, Jack laissa ses doutes derrière lui pour participer à cette ambiance festive et joyeuse.


End file.
